


Frick Frack

by TheBrokeZane



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokeZane/pseuds/TheBrokeZane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Iris have sex on the roof. My submission for Westallen Smut Week: Thrusting Thursday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frick Frack

**Author's Note:**

> Another one. I'm almost caught up.

Iris and Barry decided to meet up at Jitters to have a nightcap and talk about their day. They hadn't had the time to see each other because he was busy saving the city and plus he actually had his paying job of being a forensic scientist at CCPD. Iris was really trying to make a name for herself at Central City Picture News, so she was working non stop it seemed. She kind of missed just working at Jitters though that could sometimes become trying. But she loved being a reporter and wouldn't change it for the world. Barry was right about her going into journalism. She loved it and him.

Iris was glad she still had the keys so that they could still have moments like they used to when she worked there. She was just there sitting at a table waiting on him because he had a little habit of being notoriously late. She didn't understand it at all now that he had super speed. It just didn't make any sense that someone that could get from point a to b in the blink of an eye, could still be late everywhere he went. Iris was thinking that and sipping on her latte when Barry crept up behind her. She liked that he did that instead of zooming in like he usually does.

"I'm gonna make you scream tonight." Barry says with much seduction and certainty in his voice as he whispered in her ear.

"Really? Make me scream what?" Iris asks as she puts her glass down on the table.

"My name." Barry says as he pulls away from her and grabs her hand to pull her from her seat and into his arms.

"How did my sweet and innocent, nerdy and awkward Bear get this cocky?" Iris asks as she puts her arms around his neck. She instinctively plays with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"I became The Flash. You were wetting your panties for me before you even knew it was me." Barry states confidently.

Iris feigns offense. "I did no such thing!" She practically screamed.

"Yes, you did." Barry replies surely.

"I did not." Iris lies.

Barry raised a skeptic eyebrow to her. "The roof." Is all he says.

"What about the roof?" She asks innocently.

"The first time we were up there. That was pretty sexy, don't you think?" Barry questions.

Iris smiled thinking of it. "Yeah, it was. I had no idea it was you. When you were standing behind me. I really thought you were going to touch me." Iris confesses truthfully.

"I wanted to." He admits.

"I wanted you to." She says. "You should have." She adds after a moment.

"Lets go up there." Barry suggests.

"Are you going to give me a head start?" Iris playfully asks.

"Nope." Barry says as he zooms them up there. He stopped them at the edge of the roof where they stood so long ago it seemed. Barry wrapped his hands around Iris' waist and she locked her fingers into his. She got lost in thought thinking about his hands and his fingers that she didn't notice that she moaned. "Wow, Iris." Barry says.

"What?" She asks in confusion.

"I haven't really touched you yet and you're moaning. You aren't faking with me are you?"

"Of course not, Barry. I love it when you touch me." Iris smiled to hide her embarrassment. "I just got a little lost in thought, that's all." She says.

"I get it. You can't stop thinking about me." Barry says as he kisses her on the cheek.

"You can't stop thinking about me either." Iris says as she pressed her body closer to his.

"What can I say? I can't. I don't ever think I'll be able to. I kinda love you." Barry says as he slides his hand under her dress and slides her panties aside.

Iris let out another moan when one of his fingers slipped inside her. She knew he was fast, but how quick he did that was impressive. "Well, I kinda love you too. I kinda love it when you do things like that."

"I think we should fuck up here." Barry says in his cocky voice. The one becoming The Flash gave him.

"I've always wanted to do that. Are you sure someone won't see us?" Iris asks in concern.

"Nope. But I can freeze time if you want me to." Barry suggests.

"No. You don't need to mess with time anymore. Plus the thrill of someone seeing us is kinda sexy."

"I like the way you think." Barry says as he zooms them to one of the chairs on the roof and sits down. She moved her body to straddle his waist. She started to play in his hair and then she kissed him on his lips.

"I love you." Iris says and kissed Barry again longer and deeper. She used her tongue this time. Barry pushed her dress up to her waist and unzipped the back. He easily slipped her dress off over her head. They went back to feverish kissing as iris unbuttoned his shirt while he unhooked her bra. She was now topless as she took off his shirt and helped him out of his tank. She pressed her bare chest to his. The skin to skin contact sent electric jolts through both of their bodies. She rubbed her hands along his chest and stroked his six pack. She still couldn't get over Barry having a six pack.

Barry grabbed a handful of her ass and felt himself almost burst out of his pants. "Take these off." Danny says as he sticks his finger under the rim of her panties. Iris quickly stood in front of him and then slowly pulled her panties down. She immediately hopped back on his lap and started to kiss him again. She could feel how hard and ready for her he was when she straddled his lap. Barry undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He lifted himself and Iris off the chair as he pulled down his pants and boxers at the same time. He quickly kicked them to the side.

Iris reached her hand down to grab his penis and put it inside of her as soon as he was seated back on the chair. They continued with their deep kissing as they started to move with each other. Iris rode him while he rubbed and grabbed her ass cheeks. Barry gave her ass a light smack before he went back to kneading it. She really started to ride him and he loved the look on her face and her breasts bouncing in front him. He enjoyed the sight of that and then reached up to palm one. He then took his hand and slid it down her stomach and stopped at her vagina. He took his thumb and started to rub her clitoris . She moaned when he lightly pinched it. Iris really got into her rhythm of riding him and they both were loving it. They were fucking on the roof. It was so naughty and wrong that it was right.

Without pulling out of her, he stood and zoomed them to another area on the roof and laid on his back. Iris was still riding him when he started to vibrate his penis. "Oh..." She said as the vibrations hit her g-spot. "Barry..." He changed the pace and the feel of their lovemaking when he rolled them over laid on top of her. Iris wrapped her legs around his waist as they settled into their new groove. Barry surprised Iris by changing the pace and position again when he pulled out of her and told her to turn over. She raised up on her knees and backed her ass up to him as Barry entered her slowly. He took his cock out and started to smack it against her ass. He entered her again and gave her a few forceful thrusts before he took his cock out again. He used the tip of his penis to play with her clitoris from behind. He started to vibrate it again. "Barry...oh my." When he had her panting, he entered her again and started to pound his penis in to her. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her off her knees slightly. That really changed the intensity of him being inside of her. His dick really felt like it was a part of her because of the position they were in. It didn't take long at all for Iris to start to moan louder and go over the edge. Barry continuing to pump into her took her past the point of no return as she started to quiver and shake. She cried out his name. Her cries were music to Barry's ears and it sent him over the edge as well. He grunted and let out an unrecognizable sound before his body finally relaxed behind Iris and they both collapsed on the ground beneath them.

"That was good." Barry says as he shifted his body behind Iris.

"Yes, it was. Now, I need more." Iris says. She really wanted to get the most out of them having sex on the roof. She rolled him on his back and kissed him deeply. She grabbed his penis and stroked until he was hard again. She climbed on his waist and put his penis into her. As Iris started on her mission of making her superhero boyfriend scream her name, she started to ride him while he played with her sensitive clitoris. Iris leaned back and put her hands on his thighs as she continued to ride him. She really worked his middle in that position until she felt Barry moving under her. He sat up a little to enjoy the view of her vagina in front of him. Barry loved that position because it gave him direct view of his penis going in and out of her. He liked watching the actual act of him and the love of his life. He couldn't take his eyes off her body as he watched her move on top of him. Iris started to moan loader and moved her hips faster. Barry started to vibrate his penis again and Iris was a goner after that. "Shit, Barry." She says as she has a powerful orgasm. He came seconds later.

"Give me a second and we can go again." Barry says. He moved them both to a standing position. He pressed Iris against the wall as he entered her and she wrapped her leg around his waist. They settled into a nice pace until they heard sirens. Barry stopped mid thrust and froze.

Iris looked at Barry. "If you say you've 'Gotta run' and leave me up here still horny, and naked, you will not get this for a while." Iris says seriously. She felt like being selfish. She wanted her Bear. The Central City Police Department would just have to pretend they didn't have a superhero helping them. That's what they did before he became a superhero.

"What's a while?" Barry asked quietly.

"A long time. You'll be back to masturbating and fantasizing about me. Like you did for years. I'll walk around naked and masturbate in front of you just for kicks." Iris counters as she quickly pecks him on the lips.

It seemed like Iris made the decision for him.

He lifted Iris off the ground and supported both their body weights and went back to sexing Iris.

"Good call." Iris says before she kissed him again.


End file.
